friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bamboozled
Administrator Hi. User:Tim1423 has asked that the two of you be given administrative rights on this wiki. It looks like you are both doing a good job -- would you be interested? The one thing you guys need to do before I can let you "adopt" the wiki this way, is to create a welcome template and welcome any new visitors (you had one today). Let me know what you think on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 18:13, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :Hi. That's great that you want to be an admin. The one other thing you need to do is to welcome the new users. There was an anonymous today, and a logged-in user yesterday. You can easily find new contributors by looking for red-linked talk pages in . -- Wendy (talk) 01:24, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::You now have sysop powers. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 02:21, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Comment Hi. I'm sorry about that. I've been working off a template fro the episode pages that I've been using for the past couple of months. We kind of met in the middle, in seasons seven and eight, and when i was using the template in pages that you had already created i tried to keep everything that you had done and just add but, some things got lost in the edit. i completely support using the precursor sentences and I'm working to add them back in from the beginning. While I'm at it, i might as well add that, i know that a lot of the episodes have unamed characters linked such as 'woman #1' or that kind of thing, thats also because of the template i'm using and when i'm done creating the basic episode pages, i'll sort all of that out as well. Thanks, --Tim1423 16:30, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Guest Stars Hi, just a word of advice, but i wouldn't recommend changing the '-'s to 'as's in the episode infoboxes unless your going to in all 236 episodes. It just seems a bit unnecessary. --Tim1423 07:25, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :cool, i does actually look better your way. knock yourself out :) --Tim1423 07:37, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Single Episode Characters Hi, I've made a new template for characters that have only appeared in one episode, so that they don't have the same first episode and last episode, it just looks kinda messy. the template is here, you can see it in use here. Hope it helps. --Tim1423 07:34, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Ida Geller? I know Rachel's grandmother's name is "Ida Green" ('The One With Rachel's Phone Number'), but what are the chances that Ross & Monica's grandmother's name is also "Ida" ( http://friends.wikia.com/wiki/Ida_Geller )? I don't think this is her name nor have I found any reference to it being "Ida". Thanks! Images How to you add images below the episode name? Some new pages Hi. Someone, unregistered, is creating a lot of pages of what we can name "Friends fanon". It's a lot centered in Joey's character and family. These pages and the information in them has not to do with the show. Can you delete them? March 19, 2010: I didn't know about the "report a problem" thing... Now, I reported about 10 pages, most of it about fake fanon characters, only one with the title spelled wrong. Spam? There's an (apparently using different IP addresses) who's been spamming some pages on purpose... I don't know if s/he could be blocked to avoid this any further? -- Angel Terra (talk) 00:54, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I have a question that is driving me CRAZY!! Re: Season 9 episode, "The one where Monica sings"..... I have watched that episode before and Gavin (Dermot Mulroney) was in it, Rachel called in sick after they kissed at her party and he came to her apartment with soup, she made him hide behind the curtain. Anyway, I have just watched it again on E4 and that whole scene is missing, does anyone know why? It says on your sight that he only appeared in 1 episode, but I know I have seen him in at least 2! Please help!! Smanf!! I have a question that is driving me CRAZY!! Re: Season 9 episode, "The one where Monica sings"..... I have watched that episode before and Gavin (Dermot Mulroney) was in it, Rachel called in sick after they kissed at her party and he came to her apartment with soup, she made him hide behind the curtain. Anyway, I have just watched it again on E4 and that whole scene is missing, does anyone know why? It says on your sight that he only appeared in 1 episode, but I know I have seen him in at least 2! Please help!! Smanf!! Smanf 00:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC Channel? Should we start an IRC channel for the wiki? I think it would be a good idea. If you agree, I'll sort everything. [[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] 21:52, May 27, 2010 (UTC) *Sure. If you think the wiki will benefit from that, absolutely, go ahead. 00:12, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your post. If I need any help, I know where to come. :D Microwave ov 14:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude. Hey man, I'm trying to find a page about all the bloopers and things like that, is there one, if so, what's it called? If not, I'll create one :) Badboygamer7 17:03, July 1, 2010 (UTC) *I don't believe there's a page for Bloopers. Feel free to create it at the dead link I just gave you if you wish. Bamboozled 17:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) New Page An IP just made a page in another language. Окрас ровер, список услуг. I think that's vandalism, unless it came up in one of Friends episodes.--TreehouseOfBiscuit 18:09, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Spammer Hey, There are some IPs which keep editting pages and editting all kinds of crap about Joey TV Series 2010, The Full Monty Singer, Hans Ramoray or Dan Paris, which have totally nothing to do with this wiki... See this, this or this, you can get a complete list on the recent changes page, when you filter on anons. This guy is using a dynamic IP, so blocking him is kinda hard. However, all his IPs are assigned to Opal Telecom DSL, which own just the IP ranges '89.241.0.0 - 89.243.255.255' and '92.24.0.0 - 92.29.255.255'. Do you think it's possible to disable anonymous edits for these IPs? Thanks! Keepitdown 17:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, and the guy strikes again: see this, this and this. I've reverted the edits, but it's kinda an edit war this way, so a little (technical) help would be nice! :D... Keepitdown 19:39, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Jennifer Aniston Link Hi! I'm a fan of Jennifer Aniston! I was wondering if this link would be okay to add on her page: www.jenaniston.net Please let me know. 00:16, November 14, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, absolutely. Bamboozled 08:27, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Delete permissions Hi! I've been fighting spam/vandalism on this wiki for the last 2 months (and I'm fairly successful in it, I think). However, it would really help if I had permissions to delete pages/files like this, this or . Do you think that's possible? Thanks! Keepitdown 16:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your message. I see you've also already cleaned up the delete list (and made some good articles out of them), so that's one thing less I've to do :-) Keepitdown 14:00, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Administrator rights Hi, I already got the administrator rights from a Wikia staff member, so you don't have to do anything, but thanks anyway :) Keepitdown 18:00, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Scream Hi Bamboozled. I whanted to ask you if you can make me an admisator since I am one of the few people who are still on the wiki along with Tysonjackson. Can you make me one. You won't regret it. Left4Deadseries FAN 18:55, April 10, 2011 (UTC) * Well, you're probably on the wrong wiki here, as Tysonjackson isn't even registered here. If you want to become an admin on the Scream wiki, leave a message there. If you want to become an admin here, then I'm afraid you've to become a bit more active. Thanks For The Message From Kaycee thanks xx Permission to use the images Hey Bamboozled, My name is Naser and I am a big fan of this site. I really appreciate how you guys go to great lengths to get us the content related to our favorite stuff. I am creating an infographic related to Friends sitcom and I need to use the individual images of each character mentioned here http://friends.wikia.com/wiki/Friends_Wiki Can I have the permission to use these images? I only need the permission for my blog and the infographic won't be sold to anybody for profit. The images won't be tampered and will be used in an exact manner. Please let me know if you can give me the permission to use the images. Thanks a lot.Techblazes (talk) 14:08, October 21, 2017 (UTC)